Um Mundo Meu e Seu
by Naty Weasley
Summary: Quando ele só queria esquecê-la, ela percebe o quanto aquele sentimento poderia ser sincero. Seria tarde pra voltar atrás? J/L


Um Mundo Meu e Seu 

_**Disclaimmer: **__Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence, pois se pertencesse pode ter certeza que o Fred Weasley teria contado a ultima piada do 7º livro._

_Espero que gostem .__

* * *

_Lily perdia o olhar pela sala comunal novamente, e novamente seus olhos insistiam em pousar em James Potter, que beijava uma garota do 5º ano. 

Lily era obrigada a admitir: a garota era bonita.

Este pensamento fez a garota se corroer de inveja.

Porque?

No fundo, ela sabia o porquê, mas era preferível não aceita-lo.

Tentou voltar a atenção para seu livro, mas foi em vão, seus olhos voltavam para o casal, que agora conversava.

Lily não pode deixar de reparar que a garoto tinha um expressão um tanto triste, e James parecia um pouco constrangido, o moreno fez um movimento e a ruiva não pode deixar de sorrir quando viu que ele abraçou a garota e ela saiu chorando.

"Oh meu Deus Lily! A garota está chorando, você deveria estar com pena dela, você odeia o Potter. ODEIA."

James saiu andando pelo buraco.

Será?

Levantou-se da cadeira que ocupava e resolveu dar uma volta nos jardins.

Era tarde, ela não poderia. Mas era monitora-chefe e de uns tempos pra cá estava um pouco mais 'relaxada'. Tirar 300 num teste já não era tão importante.

Sentado em baixo de uma faia onde costumava ficar com os amigos James observava a Lua.

Lua minguante.

Pena, a lua cheia acabara a apenas 2 dias.

Ouviu um movimento atrás de si e quando olhou, viu uma garota, uma linda garota andando.

Seu coração disparou:

Era Lily Evans.

Ele viu que ela o olhou, mas viu também –com grande aperto no peito- quando ela se afastou e sentou numa outra árvore.

"Você não irá até lá James, não irá mesmo!"

Desde outubro que ele tentava esquece-la.

Havia se cansado. Ele a amava, e por isso desejava que ela fosse feliz da maneira que preferisse. Mas era verdade que não agüentava mais. No final de outubro, Lily descobrira estar sendo traída, pelo seu, até então, namorado Michael Johnshon, James tentou consola-la; se lembrava até hoje das palavras ditas por ela...

Flashback

-Lily? –A encontrou em uma das salas de aula.

-É você Potter. –O desprezo na voz dela o cortou por dentro, mas ele riu, apenas para não mostrar que ela o feria. Era sempre assim, ela o desprezava, e ele corria atrás, afinal ela fora a única garota por quem se apixonara.

-Lily, eu soube do que aconteceu, será que tem algo que eu...

-Possa fazer? Ah claro! Ir embora. Saia daqui seu verme. Você é um monstro, um monstro, não percebe que eu amava o Michael? Coisa que NUNCA, nunca está me ouvindo bem Potter, sentirei por você.

-Lily eu quero te fazer feliz. Eu prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu amo você. –Pela milionésima vez ele se declarou para ela.

-S-A-I-A D-A-Q-U-I! Eu ODEIO você. Seu verme, você com aquele seu grupinho nojento...

Ela apagou o sorriso do rosto do moreno. Não percebendo aquelas palavras o feriam.

Fim do flashback

Lily o observava de canto de olho.

Parecia que ele estava perdido em pensamentos.

Ah se ao menos pudesse entender o que se passava na cabeça dele...

Ficou olhando pras estrelas até que um pensamento um tanto incomodo atravessou seu ser, lhe indicando a verdade:

Ela o amava.

E só agora se dava conta disso, só agora que ele parecia ter esquecido dela.

Durante esses 3 meses do 7º ano, Lily já havia percebido o quanto James havia mudado. Mas ela só havia percebido agora...

Desde quando descobrira estar sendo traída por seu namorado, desde o dia em que Lily xingou James, e disse que o odiava, ele parecia ter esquecido dela.

"Essa foi a diferença".

Hoje, ela não o tinha mais no seu pé, implorando pelos eu amor.

Ele decidira seguir sua vida... deixar ela para trás.

Porque ele não esperara?

"Porque eu fui idiota de mais. Estava tão acostumada com ele no meu pé, atrás de mim o tempo todo, que só quando ele saiu, me largou percebi a importância dele".

Mas então o que fazer?

Desespero surgiu nela, assim como lágrimas. Que rolavam pelo seu rosto, enquanto pela primeira vez na vida, Lily se viu sem saída, sem respostas.

Ela precisava falar com ele.

Ele olhou para ela num momento em que ela parecia distraída.

Viu ela fechar os olhos e encostar a cabeça no tronco da árvore, não saberia dizer se estava chorando, estava escuro.

O pensamento de que ela estivesse sofrendo o fez sofrer.

Como queria ir até lá e poder abraça-la, como queria poder conforta-la.

Seria por causa da guerra?

Seria por causa de que?

Mas não, não iria. Não deixaria ela o machucar e magoá-lo novamente.

Viu ela levantar-se e com muito espanto viu que se dirigia na direção da árvore em que estava.

-Posso me sentar?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça; não se lembrava dela ter se sentado tão próxima assim. Quer dizer, não por livre e espontânea vontade.

Ele ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio olhando as estrelas, a lua.

Ouvindo os barulhos da noite.

Ele não se conteve e sorriu, ela vendo o sorriso dele também sorriu.

-Porque estamos sorrindo? –Ele perguntou.

-Porque a noite está linda.

O sorriso dele se amplificou.

-Eu vi você dando um fora naquela garota, na sala comunal. –Ela disse tentando manter a voz impassível, como se o pensamento de ter ele solteiro novamente não a agradasse.

Ele não respondeu nada.

Uma outra verdade: não adiantava ficar com metade das garotas de Hogwarts, Lily era única e especial. Talvez pelo jeito dificil... O ponto era: nenhuma menina teria aquele sorriso que ele tanto apreciava, aqueles lábios, aquele cabelo com uma cor tão única, aquela pele macia que tantas vezes ele roçara propositalmente.

Lily sentiu uma curiosidade tão grande, mas uma falta de coragem ao mesmo tempo.

Precisava perguntar... e antes que pudesse raciocinar, as palavras saíram:

-James você ainda gosta de mim?

Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

Sentiu o estômago embrulhar, as pontas dos dedos congelarem, sentiu o coração disparar mais do que disparara em qualquer final de quadribol quando ele capturava o pomo.

E de repente, sentiu a mão dela encostar na sua.

Sentiu ela puxa-lo e beija-lo.

Sentiu de repente a maior felicidade explodir dentro de si, enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam, não pode deixar de observar quanto o beijo dela era diferente do das outras era tão... único.

Sentiu o mundo se fechar neles dois e no céu acima deles, como se fizessem parte de mundo onde só havia eles.

Havia amor e carinho naquele beijo.

E quando os dois se separaram ele apenas respondeu:

-Não, não gosto. Te Amo.

E se perderam mais uma vez naquele mundo só deles.

Xs2X 

N.A./Primeira J/L, amei escrever, e sim , foi escrita do nada!

Reviews serão bem vindas :)

Beeeijo!


End file.
